We used to be friends
by Rubi.Red
Summary: A long time ago, we used to be friends. SS/SH. AU


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and _We used to be friends_ belongs to The Dandy Warhols.

"_I'm so sorry, this had to happen_."

Sasuke ran up the endless flight of stairs as he hurried up to the roof. He gripped his cell phone tightly as a message from Sakura played over and over in his head.

He finally reached the roof, and swung the door open searching for Sakura's small form. His eyes spotted her standing near the corner edge of the roof with her back to him. Sasuke tried to calm his breathing as he slowly walked toward Sakura.

"Sakura," he breathed quietly.

"You came."

Sasuke watched as her hair blew through the wind while she turned around to face him. He saw how she clenched the side of her skirt. How she was shaking. Was it fear? Anxiety? He didn't miss the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"It's a lie you know," she spoke quietly.

"You betrayed me."

"No," she gasped.

"You betrayed me, and saved yourself."

"No I-"

"I trusted you."

"Then **trust** me!" Sakura screamed.

"You **KILLED** my parents!" Sasuke accused.

Sakura stepped back, eyes widen with fear.

A tear drop broke its hold and fell.

_Falling so slowly_.

"I didn't, Sasuke." More tears fell._ And_ _fell_.

"You killed my parents, and now you dare to lie?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and shook her head denying his claims.

"I-I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me. Don't." Sasuke looked away from her, "_Please_ just don't. I saw you leaving that room."

"I was framed!" Sakura screamed as her voice cracked.

Sasuke faced her, eyes unreadable.

"You were on camera Sakura. You were the last one to leave that room before the explosion occurred, and killed my-" Sasuke couldn't finish as he crushed his cell phone in his hands, and threw it frustratingly to the ground.

"No." Sakura brought her hands up to her head as if she were in pain.

More tears spilled. _And spilled_.

"It wasn't me Sasuke. It wasn't- I would never do something like that," Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "you know me Sasuke. I would never."

Sasuke looked at Sakura's emerald eyes, her bright and beautiful eyes, begging him to believe her.

"A package was found containing the explosive, and it was addressed to my parents from," Sasuke clenched his fist, and breathed in heavily.

"It was from you Sakura. The package was sent to my parents was from you."

Sakura sobbed in agony, telling Sasuke she was framed.

Sasuke yelled out in frustration.

Then he reached inside his suit jacket, and pulled out a gun. _His gun_.

He didn't have to do this, but he knew he had to. He knew in the back of his mind that she was telling the truth. He knew that she would never commit such a sin, but all faults pointed to her. He knows he loves her, but he **loved **his parents too. He could just believe her, and run somewhere far, far, away, where no one could find them. However, he made a vow to avenge his parent's, even if it meant killing her.

Her.

She.

His childhood friend.

The one accused of killing his parents, who is currently being pursued by members associated with the Uchiha family. _The one who is wanted dead_.

That woman. Girl. Friend.

The one he loves.

Sakura's eyes widen as she saw him pull out a gun.

"Believe me, please, Sasuke," she said softly, barely a whisper.

Sasuke cocked his gun.

"_Please_." Sakura begged, too frightened to move.

Sasuke raised his gun, leveled to her heart.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way, Sakura."

More tears fell, some of which were not hers.

"I know Sasuke, I know." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, wishing this was a dream.

A very, very, bad dream_**. **_A_ nightmare_.

"But please Sasuke, _trust me_."

"I do it, or they do it."

Sakura brought her hands up to wipe her tears with no avail, as more fell replacing the wiped ones. She knew her faith, and nothing was going to change it.

"Sasuke," Sakura closed her eyes, and opened them again, "I understand."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, for the first time ever he was hesitating to pull the trigger.

"Sasuke, look at me." Sakura begged quietly.

He lifted his head up, and looked at her. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Under all that fear, and all those tears she cried for him. Here she was smiling at him.

That precious smile.

The smile she gave him with they first met, when she claimed him as her best friend, and when she forgave him for doing something reckless and stupid. It was same smile she had given him after she told him that she loves him.

_Loves him so __**much**__._

"No regrets, Sasuke. I have no regrets."

Why? Why was she making this hard for him?

Sasuke shut his eyes tight, no longer wanting to look at her. He gripped his gun, ready to pull the trigger. He heard her voice one last time.

"Sasuke, I lov-".

**BANG**

He didn't let her finish.

Sasuke raised his arm to the sky, firing random rounds to vent out his frustration.

His anguish.

**BANGBANGBANGBANG**

Breathing heavily he lowered his arm, and walked slowly over to Sakura. Her beautiful, sweet, delicate, but cold, lifeless, body.

_Dead body_.

He slumped forward on his knees not caring if blood, _her blood_, covered his pants.

And then he screamed.

He screamed for her.

For his parents.

For not being able to do anything for her in this cold, twisted, world.

His arms slung lifelessly at his sides, gun in hand.

Sasuke looked down at her face, she looked peaceful. Almost as if she wasn't accused of killing his parents, or as if her lover didn't just kill her.

And then he cursed her.

He cursed her for picking the easy way out, for not asking him to believe her more.

Because he didn't want to kill her. _He really, really didn't_.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid, bitch."

**BANG**

**A/N:**Honestly, this has been in my usb drive for 2-3 years now. I intended to make it into a series, but I haven't worked on it since, so I can't remember completely how I wanted to move the plot. I was looking through old files, and thought 'why not' and decided to post it. It probably doesn't make sense since this was suppose to be the prologue, but maybe it can be one of those ambiguous type of things? If I do continue, this story would've been a mafia and time travel type story.


End file.
